Present
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: This is the story of Tenten's present. Sequel to Past, Oneshot. Nejiten. R


"Tenten?"

The whispered name in the cool night air seemed like it was shouted through to the heavens to the currently half-asleep kunoichi. She shook awake and answered quickly, embarrassed.

"Y-yes Neji?" She stuttered.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if... If Lee was still alive?" Neji's voice cracked at the name.

Lee died as a hostage, or at least that's what the enemy shinobi that they'd captured had told them before he died in Neji's fury. Neji and Tenten searched for their teammate for days, but never found a clue of their teammate.

Tenten felt the tears, held in due to months of back to back missions, pour out of her eyes. She hastily wiped them away and sniffled her nose loudly, whilst replying, "Yeah, yeah I have."

A pause.

"Tenten?" asked the ever curious jōnin, turning his face to face hers.

"Neji?" she replied, few tears flowing out, thinking about Lee again.

"What do you usually think would happen?"

She was silent. Then, she whispered, suddenly out of breath due to tears, "We, we w-would be altogether again."

Neji sighed and turned to the stars in the summer night's sky. He smelled the clean scent of the grass that they were lying in, and the thought of anything green could make him almost tear up. Now, even Gai-sensei can't wear his jumpsuit, for fear of breaking out in tears.

That jumpsuit, that abomination that he would've always worn. It would've been a blessing and a miracle if the black haired taijutsu oriented tokubetsu jōnin came bounding out from the trees to their east, still in his favourite outfit since their genin days.

Tenten was in the fetal position to the right of him, arms wrapped around her legs, facing the forest area a few meters away. She was breathing unevenly and was undoubtedly crying. Neji didn't want her crying. Whenever Tenten cried... Neji hurt too.

He turned and wrapped an arm around his teammates's shoulder.

She freezed, no sound being heard but their slow breathing and the tussle of leaves by the breeze. He then hugged her with both arms from behind, easing the pain. She relaxed completely when he started to speak. Or rather, sing.

It was a beautiful song, of willows and grass, of the gentle breeze in the summer, and the fragile snowflakes in the winter. It was about happiness, life, and ease, the three things that were never eternal. It was a sad song, but he had a beautiful voice.

Tenten was forced to turn and look at the lips that these soothing sounds were emanating from, but only met white eyes glazed over with sadness.

She held his face in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips that he returned with silent insistence. Tenten pulled away, and put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his white clothed chest. He moved his arms to around her waist. They finally fell asleep, as the nightingale sang.

...

Her dreams were haunted by a horrible nightmare, a nightmare that didn't happen.

"LEE!" Tenten cried out as he was stabbed in the back with a rusty kunai. The man was about twenty years old, angry, and brooding.

They'd just finished their mission on a rainy spring night. They'd finally killed the man they were hired to kill. They didn't expect someone to come after them.

"You killed my FATHER!" he snarled, before Tenten's katana met his neck.

She was stifling tears. "And you killed my brother."

Neji came bounding in the trees, and saw Tenten kneeling before Lee's still and bloody body. "L-Lee."

Tenten looked up, tears and rain streaming into her mouth. "He's, he's-"

His arms were around her before she could finish her sentence. "It's alright."

Tenten's dreams, ever since Lee died, were haunted by different ways that he could've died right before her eyes, but didn't.

He shook her, and she woke with a start, and like he did in her dream, he clutched her to his chest, comforting her like he always did.

...

Tenten and Neji made a speech together on Lee's death at his funeral, and their sensei was on a month-long mission.

Maito Gai didn't know that his favorite student was dead.

Neji started the speech about how Lee used to be, how he became strong in taijutsu, and became a strong ninja. How he was a teammate and best friend. Tenten noted that he was more than that. He was a brother. Rock Lee, a great loss to the hidden village of Konoha.

...

"Damn it!" Neji cursed, applying pressure to the wound made by a small knife he'd been using to make Tenten dinner. They were going to eat together at her apartment once she got back from her first mission as tokubetsu jonin. He was making salad.

He scrambled around for a bandage, clutching his middle finger, then just decided to rip of an edge of his sleeve. If he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He ripped off too much and the entire sleeve came off. He was nervous that day, very nervous. Hyuuga Neji is never nervous. He used scissors to cut off a bit of cloth from his already torn sleeve to wrap around his bloody finger, and saw a stack of clean bandages in the cabinet with the medicine. "Shit." he whispered. "When I get home, I'm screw-"

And he ripped off his other sleeve when he closed the cabinet door. Great.

Neji was just about to yell out in frustration when he heard the door unlock and open. He scrambled to the bowl of perfectly sliced lettuce and tomatoes with assorted veggies, and placed it on the table, and assumed a neutral look on his face as he pulled two smaller plates off of a shelf, and forks. And of course, the glass container where Tenten kept her forks fell over and landed on his foot. He winced and sat at the table as Tenten stood in the doorway snickering.

"Dinner and a show. You must love me a lot." she smiled as he glared at her while wincing in pain. She pulled all the forks into the sink, and as she washed them, she asked Neji, "So how've you been? Any missions while i was gone? Oh, and why is your sleeve in the cabinet?"

Neji inhaled and hobbled over, and got down on one knee. He pulled out a simple silver ring from his pocket and said confidently , "My sleeve is in the cabinet because I was nervous to tell you that you're the most beautiful and independent woman that I know, and as much as it will hurt my middle finger to put this on your hand, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He smiled and she helped him up, and right before he put the ring on her finger, she added, "One condition though."

He stopped cold in his tracks. "What?"

She grabbed the salad and threw it in the trash. "We go out for dinner today. You're paying!"

He smirked and kissed her, the ring on her finger.

...

"No," Gai said, "Lee, he, no."

Tsunade turned to Tenten and Neji, a shiny silver band on both of their fingers.

"Lee," the remaining great green beast of Konoha cried, "LEE!"

...

Their announcement day of their engagement was definitely one to remember.

"Uncle."

"No, Neji. I'm sorry, I want you to live life the way you want, but the council won't budge." Hiashi sighed.

Neji lowered his head and tightened his grip on the hand of his fiancee's. For once, his barrier of stone hiding his feelings broke, and a silver tear slid down his cheek and onto his lap. "I, I love her."

Tenten took his hand in both her own and placed her forehead on his shoulder. She bit her lip to stop the welled-up tears from spilling. She choked out wobbily, "N-neji, if you have to-"

"I won't listen to the council." his head flew up, showing his white eyes with tears pouring out, and the tiny rivers of his sorrow spilling onto his robes. "They can't make me. I'm marrying Tenten."

Hiashi squeezed his eyes shut to try and erase the vision of his usually stoic and reserved nephew weeping over a simple girl with no clan. "Neji, please-"

Neji whispered, "And, what about our baby."

Tenten's head shot up and eyes locked to Neji's.

Hiashi's eyes opened, and showed his shocked demeanor. "Baby?"

Neji tore his eyes from Tenten's questioning gaze, and looked at his uncle. "Tenten's pregnant."

Her face immediately flushed, and she looked down at the ground. What was he doing?

Hiashi took a few slow practiced breaths in and out before saying anything. "Pregnant. A baby. Neji's baby?"

Neji looked at her, and she blanched, giving a nervous shaky reply to his pleading eyes, "Y-yes, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi sucked in a cool breath. "Neji's baby. When?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, and some sort of understanding passed between them. Then they looked at Hiashi. "P-please, Uncle, please speak to the elders about having Hinata-sama for the clan head instead of me. Please."

Tenten's hand flew to her stomach, where their child were to be growing. She crept up closer to Neji, and ran her hands through his silky hair. Neji's eyes were dry, but the wet tracks from earlier and the red puffiness of them still remained.

The great Hyuuga head almost shut his eyes again. "I will."

...

When the couple got home, Tenten locked the door of their bedroom and said to Neji, "So I'm PREGNANT, huh?"

Neji smiled. "I hope not yet, we've never even had it yet." he approached her and stroked her shoulder and nibbled her ear.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and slapped his wandering hand. "Oh no you don't! We're gonna do this right. I'm losing myself to you AFTER were married, mm-kay?"

He sighed and moved back. "Fine. Just remember I've been waiting for 20 years for you."

She smirked and pushed him on their shared bed. "Then you'll just have to wait another two months."

...

She sighed in the mirror. In the reflection was a beautiful young bride ready to be married to the man she loved. She fixed a lock of Hinata's hair in place with a small black bobby pin, and stood back to see her. Sakura and Ino finished tugging and adjusting her too. She looked perfect.

"Hinata." Sakura started, wiping away tears. "You're amazing. I can't believe you're getting married to N-"

"Hina-chan, I think you should pull your kimono down a little to show your bust a little more, ne?" Ino interrupted.

Tenten swatted Ino's hand away with a fan and smiled at Hinata. "Congratulations."

Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you, I very much appreciate it."

Hiashi cleared his throat at the door and witnessed his eldest daughter in her full beauty. "Hinata. It's time."

Hinata smiled, and told the girls to get to their places as she took her father's hand.

Tenten took her place as maid of honor, and smiled at Neji, who was trying to fix Naruto's hair, across from her. Then, the ring bearer, Shikamaru and Ino's son, came walking and yawning up, and soon came the bride.

Once Hinata stepped in, Neji stopped fussing and winked at Tenten, and Naruto almost gasped. Hinata saw her handsome groom at the end of the hall, sucked in a breath, and walked gracefully down the aisle. Tenten smiled at Neji, who was looking proudly at his cousin and "cousin-in-law-to-be".

Naruto took her hand from Hiashi's and they started the ceremony to wed Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

...

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura screeched at the reception after cutting the cake, and with a wink, said to Hinata, "You just might be able to tame Naruto."

The bride blushed and tightened her grip on her husband, who was smiling at his teammate. "Shut up Sakura-chan. You're making Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki embarrassed."

Ino clicked her tongue at the newlyweds and replied, "Hey, don't think that your wedding was any better than MI-II-INE! Oh and sorry for Shika's absence, got a mission."

Sakura shoved her over, then said, "That's only because she mooched off Sasuke and me." the couple was kissing, and Sakura finally got the message. "I should go find Ino..."

Then, the DJ (Kiba) finally decided to play a song. "Hey, come on the floor, fathers and daughters, it's time for the father daughter dance."

Hiashi and Hinata were dancing on the floor, while Neji spun around Hanabi for his uncle, while Tenten sat alone on the side. Who would give her away when she's married? Then she felt a tap to her shoulder, and it was none other than her sensei, Maito Gai. "Tenten, why are you missing out on this youthful event?"

She shrugged. "Don't got a dad."

He frowned and pulled up a chair beside her. "Yes you do. I'm more than your great green friend and mentor, but I'm like your very youthful, very handsome father."

She looked up almost hopefully. "Really?"

He nodded and took her hand.

And she had a dance that she never thought she'd ever have. A father daughter dance.

...

Tenten was facing the sky, lying on the grass with Choji and Shikamaru. "So this is what you do all day?"

"Yep. We train too but it's just nice to watch clouds on hot afternoons." Shikamaru answered, up until his son came up to him and took a seat on his stomach.

"Daaaaaaaad, can I watch clouds with you?"

Shikamaru thought for a second, then kissed his son on the forehead, saying, "Yeah sure. Just don't be too loud."

"Yeah!" little Shichi giggled and lay out beside his dad.

Tenten saw this and wondered how Neji was gonna be with their kids. Ino came chasing after Shichi and yelled out, "Shika! Is Tenten there?"

Shikamaru smiled when he heard her voice. "Yeah!"

"Okay, can she get her ASS OVER HERE?"

Tenten sighed, and jogged over to her. "I'm here."

Ino swiped her hand, and said, "Really? The day before your wedding, and you're slacking off. Unbelievable!"

Sakura caught up to her blonde best friend with Hinata in tow and "Tsk-tsk"-ed at the sight of Tenten, grass in her hair. "Can't relax now, Ten."

She huffed and headed to the multiple appointments that had be reserved for her the previous weeks.

...

She was crying on their wedding day.

"L-lee." Tenten stood shell-shocked at the altar, white and red flowers in hand. Neji was holding her shoulder tightly, as if to make sure it wasn't just a dream. The two stood there, as did their guests, and the whole wedding stopped for a while.

"Tenten, Neji, congratulations on your youthful union. Although, I wish I didn't have to come like this. I have ruined all of your wonderful-" Lee stopped in his words. Tenten was on him, crying out tears of joy.

"You're alive." she whispered.

Maito Gai stepped forward, snot in nose, tears in eyes, and hugged all three of his wonderful students. "OUR FAMILY IS TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Neji closed his eyes. And smiled.

...

"Second time's the charm, Tenny!" Ino smirked before leaving her to go down the aisle with her husband as a bridesmaid. Tenten was alone with Gai to walk her down the aisle again.

Again, because the first time, Lee wasn't the best man.

She heard her song, and smiled. Gai flashed her a small grin. "I'm proud of you, Tenten."

She gave her father figure a hug, and straightened up for Neji.

Her matron of honor Hinata and Neji's best man Lee were situated around the altar. There would've been nobody else she wanted to be there.

She smiled when she saw her fiancé finally smiling. Smiling for her.

Smiling for them.

...

"Hey." Neji said, once she was bathed and on the bed of the place they were staying at for their honeymoon.

Considering the fact that they're shinobi, they couldn't go anywhere far for the honeymoon, so they just booked a week at the hotel by the hot springs.

"Yes, husband?" Tenten answered giddily. "I'm never gonna get used to that."

"Oh?" he climbed up on top of her, hair draping their faces. "What about now?"

She was silenced with a kiss. "Mmm, Neji." she said, pushing him off.

"Tenten, 20 years!" he smirked.

"Neji, two minutes! I need to get my GOOD underwear."

He rolled his eyes and tackled her into the pillow with a searingly passionate kiss. "You don't need it."

...

"Neji." Tenten stopped him before he left to get groceries.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"We did it."

He was confused. "Did what?"

"We did it. I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a father." she grinned from ear to ear.

He smiled, and not a smirk, an actual smile, and carried his wife in the air and gave her a seemingly everlasting hug.

...

"Ahh! Neji this is-Ahh! All your f-aaaahh! Fault!"

Neji hissed in a breath, hand being crushed under the pressure of his wife's hand, and his cousin on the other hand, blushing at a couple other things Tenten had said to him earlier in labour.

"Just a little more Tenten." Tsunade said simply.

"God! Neji, you, you, Ahhh! Just had to, to try that p-posi-position!"

He blushed, but then the color drained again with her grip.

"B-but-Ahh! This, this is our child, I, I can't, can't be-AHHH!"

"Here she is!"

A baby's cry filled the room.

"She's beautiful, Neji."

He kissed her nose. "Just like her mother."

"What's her name?" Lee asked, who'd been surprisingly quiet the whole process.

He looked at his cousin, who was Smiling proudly at her best friend, then at hiswiggle. "Hinata."

Hinata blushed deeply at that. "Nii-san, you don't-"

"I love it." Tenten whispered, coddling her baby. "Hinata Lea Hyuuga."

"I love you Tenten."

"I love you Neji."


End file.
